


Grrrrr!

by defeatedbyabridge



Category: Juuken Sentai Gekiranger | Beast-Fist Squadron Gekiranger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 09:38:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1739936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defeatedbyabridge/pseuds/defeatedbyabridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Gou's birthday! Short and silly fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grrrrr!

Gou yawned, and opened his eyes. Judging by the sun in his window it was about time to get up. "Oh," he muttered. "That's right."

He checked the clock. 7am. That meant that soon -- there was a knock on the door. Retsu, punctual as ever, pushed it open and waved at him. "Happy birthday, nii-san!" 

Gou put his hand over his mouth to cover another yawn, managed a grin at Retsu, and said, "Come in." He pushed the blankets back and sat up. "I'll just be a minute. Sit down." 

Retsu came in, shut the door behind him, and sat on the chair at the desk next to Gou's bed. Gou carefully ignored the suspicious-looking bag in Retsu's hand, and went into the tiny washroom to wash his face. He turned on the faucet and leaned down, splashing the icy water over his face and head until he felt somewhat refreshed and awake. He walked back out again with a towel, rubbing himself dry. 

"I don't know how you manage to look so clean and tidy so early, Retsu," he said, grinning. "Maitaze, it's annoying!"

Retsu stood up and gave him a quick hug. "It's nice to see you too, nii-san. Happy birthday." He took a flat rectangular box out of the bag, opened it, and handed the contents to Gou. "I know you don't want a fuss, so this is only small. You need **something** for your first birthday back in human form. I put together some photos of the time you missed."

Gou threw the towel on the bed and promptly forgot about it. He stared at the blue (naturally) photo album in his hands and sank down onto the bed. "Retsu..." 

There were at least a hundred photos. Including photos of artwork that Retsu must've painted while Gou was a wolf. Retsu had written tiny descriptions by each of them, just a few words, in his usual neat handwriting. Gou looked at _Retsu, learning to ride a bike_ , and smiled, then he turned to the next page and saw, _'My brother' in watercolours, done when I was fifteen_ , which made him a little sad.

"Retsu," Gou said softly, marvelling at everything he'd missed, and the amount of care Retsu had put into the album, "this is amazing. Thank you so much." Retsu's serious expression was split by a smile. 

Gou looked around, hoping and hoping and hoping that no one else was going to turn up, but half expecting it, with his usual lack of optimism. Miki and Retsu would've told them about his dislike for big fusses, surely? They wouldn't've planned something so horrible as a birthday party? 

Someone else knocked on the door. Gou looked at Retsu, mute panic in his eyes. Retsu frowned. "I think... oh dear. One other person might be visiting you this morning, nii-san. But he knows to leave you alone the rest of the day. I hope."

Dreading it, knowing who it must be, Gou opened the door. 

Ken grinned and jumped on him, delivering a big bear hug that squashed all of the breath out of Gou. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY GOU!"

"Oxygen," Gou croaked in his ear. He couldn't get enough purchase to hurl Ken off him. "Oxygen!"

"Oh, sorry," Ken said cheerfully, disengaging. Gou was annoyed to see that Ken also looked neat -- as neat as he ever looked -- and happy to be awake. Ken wandered into Gou's room. "Hey, Retsu! I have something for you, Gou." Retsu waved, with a long-suffering expression on his face. Ken bowed, presenting Gou with a tiny package inexpertly wrapped in violet paper. 

Gou eyed it, then took it. He knew he had no choice. "Is it going to explode or something?" 

"No!" Ken staggered back, a hand on his heart in mock hurt. "I'm horrified you could think that of me, Gou. The shop that sells exploding presents was closed." He snickered. 

Gou sighed, closed the door before they woke up anyone else, and ripped the paper off. 

It was a toy wolf. Soft and sleek, in grey and brown, with cardboard fangs. Gou examined it for a moment, torn between smiling and pinning Ken by the throat against the wall and demanding to know what the HELL? 

He looked up. Ken met his eyes and grinned nervously. "I just thought it was kind of cute, Gou. You know? Because you were a wolf for a while?"

"Yes, I believe I remember that," Gou said sourly. 

Ken shrugged. "It just made me think of you." He put his hands up and curved his fingers into claws. "You know, GRRRR!" He grinned again, with a slightly more hopeful expression on his face, presumably since he hadn't been killed yet.

"'Grrr'?" Retsu repeated. Gou wasn't sure but he thought he heard the traces of a laugh in Retsu's voice. 

"Grrrrr!" Ken agreed. 

Gou looked between them, not quite knowing what to do. Then they both curved their fingers and said simultaneously, "GRRRR!" 

Gou spluttered, and started to laugh. "All right, you can live," he told Ken. "Thank you."

"You're most welcome," Ken said seriously. "Happy birthday. I'll leave you two alone to do brotherly things." He sauntered towards the door, opened it and left. Then he stuck his head back in for a moment. "GRRRR!" 

Gou and Retsu both laughed. With a satisfied look on his face, Ken left.


End file.
